


Sorry Baby The Answer Is........No!!

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sammy wants to keep it but Dean doesn't.( lame summary I know)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I originally wrote this as as a Sam/Alec dialogue ficlet Less then 30 minutes ago (yeah I blame it on watching Dark Angel for the first time ever yesterday :) ).But was adapted into a Sam/Dean Ficlet.
> 
> This is 100% pure dialogue.

  
Author's notes: Enjoy :)  


* * *

''You have got to be kidding me''.

 

''Aww come on dude.''

 

 

''Get that filthy thing out of my face.''

 

 

*whines* ''come on please?''.

 

 

*takes deep breath then says slowly* ''Get ...That ...Thing....Out ...Of ...Here...NOW!!''.

 

''Can't we keep it please???? with cherry on top?''.

 

 

*raises eyebrow* ''Hate to tell ya this baby but I took your cherry years ago.''

 

''Deannn''.

 

 

''Sammmyyy.''

 

 

''Please?''.

 

 

''No.''

 

*holds object up against cheek*''How can you say no to those adorable brown eyes?.''

 

 

''Like this No''.

 

''Dean?''.

 

 

''Sam no now get rid of that beast.''

 

''She's not a beast shes an orphaned puppy.''

 

 

''Same dif now I'm going to go get us some dinner and when I get back it better be gone''.*slams door*.

 

 

*mumbles* ''ass..come on daisy let's go leave Dean a lil present shall we?.''

 

 

End!


End file.
